


Sleep, Sugar

by ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow



Series: Some Turn To Dust Or To Gold [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demisexual Lavellan, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, chaste solas, cheesy corny fluff, scratching my non-sexual nudity itch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m afraid, Solas…” She admitted quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Sleep by Poets of the Fall. a solav song if ever i heard one.

“Inquisitor, there are some things that we should probably discuss before…” Solas said as he took the stairs up to Revas’ chambers with a graceful swiftness, trailing off when he got to the top.

The inquisitor stood before him, but it wasn’t her. Short silver hair tamed and out of her face. No longer were those large green eyes hidden behind a fringe. He noticed that her hair had been braided at the back. A silver hair clip, decorated with thin interwoven branches –not unlike halla horns, and her vallaslin- kept her hair from falling onto the elegant column of her neck. She wore a dress that Solas could only describe as elvehn and Orlesian fashion curiously amalgamated.

A bodice that was obviously of elven inspiration –seemingly like the leather wrappings they wore on their arms and legs- accentuated her thin waist and the generous swell of her hips. Her dress was a deep, lush green with a daring neckline, only made decent with the intricate black lace that fringed it. Her arms were all but bare, baring the small cuffs of fabric on her upper arms, the sleeves of her dress. Rather than her skirt billowing out, as was quite popular in Orlesian fashion at the moment, it flowed against her legs shorter at the front than the back, showing feet traditionally wrapped and bare.

In her hands she held a dainty looking silver mask, simple and elegant, carrying the same halla motif as her hair clip.

“… Halamshiral...” he finally finished.

Revas ducked her head, looking sheepish. “I was just trying it on. I was hoping no one would see me in this before Halamshiral.” She picked at one of her glossy black nails, seemingly embarrassed “The dress was not my idea…”

“Vivienne.” Solas said sagely.

Revas laughed. “Just so.”

She gently put her mask down on her vanity table. “She told me that my differences to the imperial court were only as much of a weakness as they were a strength.” She said, turning to Solas.

“I value Vivienne’s council, and trust that she understands the workings of the imperial court far better than I but…”

“You are uncomfortable?” he asked, walking over to her

“I… feel more like some exotic dish to the court than anything else, in this dress.” She wrinkled her nose “Like I am an idea, a commodity, rather than a person.”

He stepped closer to her, eyes gentle. “It is not entirely untrue, vhenan.” He muttered. Revas sighed.

“I know, I know that is what I’m supposed to be doing: selling the inquisition, portraying it in a way that has it fall under the best possible light. It just… felt a lot more real when I put the dress on…”

“I’m afraid, Solas…” She admitted quietly.

Solas stepped into her personal space, pulling her to him. She immediately buried her nose in the crook of his neck, letting out a shaky breath.

“You are a lot shrewder than you give yourself credit for.” Solas muttered. He felt her hands, light and hesitant, on his back. “and you have been working so hard to learn the ins and outs of the game, of human culture, don’t think you of all people can’t do this.”

She laughed but it sounded broken and vulnerable. “Surely a human who was raised playing the game would do better than me.”

Solas stepped away, gripping her shoulders, gentle but firm.

“No human could do this, vhenan.” He said firmly, staring into her eyes with unwavering intensity.

“Only you.”

He then leaned forward and she closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

He pulled away and she shot him a grateful little smile, suddenly shy. “I… thank you Solas...” she began, reaching forward to touch his cheek. He took her hand then, pressing a kiss to her palm, to each of her fingertips. He felt the electricity that ran in her blood against his lips as he moved from fingertip to fingertip. The anchor throbbed lazily, bathing them both in green.

The air between them was calm, relaxing, Revas loved it dearly.

“So um.” She coughed then, he dropped her hand and she held it close to her chest “Um, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

He shook his head “It was trivial, vhenan. It doesn’t matter.” He said. They could wait till tomorrow. She watched him curiously.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” She found herself saying instead. She flushed despite herself.

He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully “I’m sure you’d manage somehow.” He said.

Her laugh was cut off by a yawn. She pulled away from Solas to stretch. “It seems standing around while people stuffed me into this dress has worn me out.” She said on the edge of a yawn. She gently removed the hairclip and shook her hair into wild freedom before putting the clip with her mask.

She gestured to the back of her bodice, looking over at Solas. “Could you help? I can’t reach the back properly.” She admitted sheepishly.

Solas laughed “Of course, vhenan.” He said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. She sat down on the edge and turned her back to him. He joined her on the bed and he undid the straps of her bodice with deft fingers. They were silent for a while as he worked. Finally it was loosened and she was free to take her first proper lung-full of air in a while.

She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder when he let out a bark of laughter. “I don’t know how Orlesian women wear those things on a daily basis. It can’t be good for you.” She paused “Or, perhaps they have just learned not to breathe.” She added bitterly

“Alas,” Solas said through a chuckle “It could be magic.”

Revas gave him a curious look “it could. Perhaps I could ask Vivienne for some tips.” She said as she slipped one of her arms out of her sleeve.

Solas stood up then. “Perhaps now I should take my leave.” He said. 

Revas frowned, biting her lip. “I… I would like it if you were to stay.” She admitted shyly. She stood before him, eyes open, her daily mask gone. She was vulnerable, painfully fragile. She didn’t want to be alone “I would appreciate your company.”

How could he honestly say no to her when she was so open with him? Solas smiled then, it was small but it was there. “Very well, vhenan.” He said leaning forward to kiss her forehead once more “You have me for tonight.”

She grinned then, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, a light peck, a thank you.

Nudity was something the Dalish never shied away from. They couldn’t afford the chantry learned body embarrassment. Nudity was as natural as breathing, as blinking. Revas was relieved to realize it was the same for Solas. So as they undressed each other there was no embarrassment, no shame.

There were no words to describe the feeling of Solas against her. skin to skin. She felt safe in the circle of his arms. Their auras brushed off each other, tangled together, just as they did. It was something she had never experienced before.

She could smell him so much better now. The earthy smell, like a forest, like trees, like days spent exploring on her own, like solitude. Like the happiest times in her life. She felt grounded. For the first time she felt her mind slow, aware of each breathe that passed through them. She felt his heart beat against the palm of her hand, against the anchor. Slow and steady. 

Wrapped up in him, in the human bed they shared, he pulled her close and kissed her slowly and her heart squeezed so hard she feared it would burst.

She had never felt this way before Solas. Never wanted to. The intensity of it almost frightened her. but not enough to stop her being drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

When he pulled away from the kiss they stared into each other’s eyes. He looked at her with a tenderness she hadn’t seen before. It almost made her want to look away.

“Ar lath ma..” he muttered and meant it.

Revas smiled lightly, pulling him flush against her in a hug. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh. His heart beating against hers

Ar lath ma, she thought. As she let herself fall asleep holding him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> there are hardy any non-sexual intimacy fics for solav and it's been driving me nuts.
> 
> also Revas only says i love you out loud to him for the first time during the final romance scene because i am a masochist of the highest caliber.


End file.
